la vida o la muerte que es mas fuerte para el amor
by itasaki
Summary: la vida o la muerte que es mas fuerte para el amor... no encontre otro titulo mas adecuado que sera mas fuerte el amor que le tine gaara a matsuri para mantenerla viva o el dolor que siente ella al sentirse traicionada llebandola a la muerte...gaaraXmatsu
1. el comienzo

_**Hola a todos mi nombre es matsuri y les voy a contar una historia con un empezar muy triste pero con un final feliz… **_

Todo ocurrió el la torre del kasekage, una noche fría y solitaria… me dirigía a hablar con gaara-sama… ya no aguantaba mas el sentimiento que sentía por el… si no se lo decía no sabría si podía dormir esa noche… ya que el sentimiento que tenia me quitaba el sueño… solo pensaba en el, mañana, tarde y noche…

Cuando vi la torre del kasekage… me emocione y también me puse muy nerviosa… me anime a decírselo no podía retroceder ya no podía… alce mi vista en dirección a la entrada… subí las escalera y camine por los pasillos que se suponían que me llevaría con mi amado…

Sentí unos ruidos… pensaba que era gaara-sensei trabajando… pero todo se apago cuando vi que shui-chan y gaara-sensei se besaban… sin mas mis ojos oscuros se llenaban de cristalinas lagrimas… empesgan a inundarse mis ojos de las lagrimas que demostraban el dolor que sentía mi corazón al ver esa escena… solo sentí como mi corazón se rompía en un mil pedasos… sin mas… decidí irme de ese lugar no soportaba mas…

Cuando me di cuenta estaba ya afuera de la torre, no sabia que hacer… sin razón alguna mi corazón y mente me decía que deseaban morir… que deseaban que ese dolor se fuera… deseaba nunca Haver nacido o mejor dicho nunca haberme enamorado de mi maestro que solo me vería como su alumna ejemplar… la chica que siempre estaba hay para ayudarlo…

Volví a corre pero esta vez en dirección a mi casa… llegue a ella y rompí en llanto… me dirigí al baño y vi que en el lava manos estaban mis pastillas para dormir… las había comprado ya que las ultimas noches no había podido dormir… seguí inspeccionando mi baño… sin mas y menos tome las pastillas y me dirigí a la cocina y cuando llegue a ella en la mesa encontré un cuchillo… lo tome mi cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia guiada por mi corazón y mente… tome un baso con agua y me tome todas las pastillas para dormir… después de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero no antes cerrar la puerta de entrada con llave… subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, no quería que nadien me encontrara, deseaba morir… sin mas tiempo que perder me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la cama… tome en cuchillo en mis manos… sin mas, pensar me corte las venas… empezaba a sentirme cansada… las pastillas que me había tomado estaban asiendo su efecto… sentía como las lagrimas caían sin mas remedio, yo ya no las controlaba… mi cuerpo estaba dormido, por el efecto de las pastillas… sentía como se formaba un charco en mi alrededor… sentía que mi fin llegaba… ya no me importaba nada…

Matsuri la chica adorable, tímida y simpática… ya a muerto…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me sentía sorprendido por lo que estaba asiendo shui, sin más tiempo la aparte de mi- que estas asiendo-estaba desconcertado… no sabia que pasaba…

-kasekage-sama… vamos a tener una noche juntos…-

Me sorprendió eso – NO- respondí frío como siempre

-acaso tiene miedo kasekage-sama-

-yo no tengo miedo- me estaba enfureciendo lo que me preguntaba y insinuaba

-o acaso el kasekage-sama tiene a otra en su mente, y corazón-su pausa me intrigo- acaso era la niñita que hace un rato estaba afuera que lo tiene loco por ella-

A que se refería con la persona que estaba afuera… no hesitaba saber de quien hablaba –de que hablas – no entendía

- a una muchachita, que siempre esta aquí… pero como es que se llama-

-matsuri-susurre

-así es matsuri, lo poco que alance a sentir… fueron sus lagrimas-

Matsuri llorando… no podía entender a que iva todo esto paresia una pesadilla muy horrible…

-creo que no le agrado mucho lo que estábamos asiendo… tú y yo-

-tu y yo no estábamos asiendo nada- necesitaba ir a hablar con matsuri… tenia las ansias de pedirle perdón por lo que vio… decirle a la que quería besar es a ella… que ella era la que me quitaba mis sueños, mis suspiros… que ella era mi amor

-claro que estábamos asiendo algo… estábamos besándonos o dime kasekage-sama que esa niñita… es alguien importante para ti-

Necesitaba ir donde matsuri… no me aguantaba mas- eso a ti no te importa- empecé a sentir una extraña clavada en el pecho-solo lárgate de aquí-

-esta bien kasekage-sama… adiós-

Vi como se marchaba por la puerta… después de eso me dirigí a la ventana… vi a la dirección donde vivía matsuri sin mas tiempo de pensarlo salte a un tejado de las casas de suna… me dirigí a gran velocidad a casa de matsuri me urgía hablar con ella…

Llegue a su casa mucho antes de lo pensado… toque la puerta y nadien salía… en el aire se olía a sangre… no lo pensé dos beses derribe la puerta… su vi las escaleras como loco…

Cuando la vi, tirada en el piso, en un charco de sangre… quede horrorizado, no sabia que hacer… sentí que mi corazón se estrujara… la tome en mis brazos… necesitaba que despertara…

-matsuri.-empezaban a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, que nunca habían llorado por otra persona solo de mi… que ahora lloraban por matsuri-como pudiste hacer esto… como me lo pudiste hacer-la abrazaba mas fuerte, sentía como su corazón se paraba lentamente…

La alce en mis brazos como recién casados… sen mas empecé a correr… me dirigí al hospital, sentía que matsuri moría en mis brazos, y no deseaba que muriera no… quería quedarme solo una vez mas… la necesitaba, la amaba con todo mi corazón… solo deseaba pasar mi vida con ella… solo con ella…quería que fuera mi esposa… quería estar con ella hasta el final de mi vida…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**To be continue…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que le guste mi nuevo fics de matsuriXgaara**

**Que pasara con matsuri vivirá?**

**Todo en el próximo cap.**

**Besitos cuídense**

**Sazonara!!**

**Atte: itasaki-sensei**


	2. una semana en tu sueño

**U.U Perdón la demora espero que no me maten…**

**Espero que les guste…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corrí como loco hasta llegar al hospital…

Busque a un medico, cuando vi a un acelere mi corrida hasta llegar a el

-Doctor ayúdeme por favor-

-Que pasa kasekage-sama –

-matsuri se esta muriendo desangrada-

-Enfermera llévela rápido a dentro necesitamos intervenirla-

Sentí como me la quitaron de las manos y se la llevaban hacia adentro solo escuche "_kasekage-sama espere aquí le prometo salvarla" _necesitaba ayuda no podría resistir perder a matsuri la amaba la amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo, quería formar una familia con ella, quería formar la felicidad que nunca tuve en mi infancia con ella y con mis hijos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han pasado ya 1 semana de que te veo así en esa cama postrada, tu angelical rostro pálido sin vida, tus labios rojizos blancos…

Me pongo a pensar y recuerdo lo que me dijo el doctor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Pensamiento de gaara**_

_-docto como esta-_

_-lo siento kasekage-sama hicimos lo que pudimos pero la jovencita callo a coma y a tenido dos paros respiratorios, a menos que ella quiera hacer algo por ella no se despertara-_

_Me destruí por dentro no hallaba las palabras necesarias no podía respirar me sentía sofocado…_

_-puedo verla- es lo único que articule decir_

_-si… Sígame kasekage-sama-_

_Nos dirigimos por unas habitaciones… hasta encontrar la tuya mi princesa, te vi hay tan delicada tan mal, que sentí morir mi alma _

_-kasekage-sama usted es el único que la puede traer de vuelta debe hablarle y hacerla reaccionar-_

_**Fin pensamiento de gaara**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos era el llamado e la puerta

-podemos pasar gaara-

Eran mis hermanos como toda la semana desde que te hallas en coma han venido a verte, yo no e ido a la torre por estar contigo no quiero dejarte sola, quiero estar hay cuando despiertes…

-adelante no se preocupen-

-como sigue gaara-

-no a cambiado nada sigue dormida-

-gaara kankuro y yo te hemos traído ropa limpia y comida-

-gracias-

Estuvieron un rato y se fueron ellos tenían trabajo que hacer en la torre mientras que yo tomaba tu mano y esperaba tu regreso

-matsuri vuelve a mi lado por favor-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Mundo de matsuri**_

_Quien me llama se que conozco la voz pero me siento herida no quiero despertar quiero dormir en mi dolor…Pero quiero estar con mi sensei…Que debo hacer…Esta decidido esta es mi decisión…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Continuara…**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**Que decidirá matsuri **_

_**Morirá en sueños o decidirá despertar**_

_**Gaara podrá confesar su amor a ella o ella se enojara y nunca mas volverá hablarle?**_

_**Bueno todo esto en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Cuídense besito**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Atte: itasaki-sensei**_


	3. mi decisión

Hola perdón la demora del tercer capítulo pero bueno aquí ésta y aunque estoy molesta por el comentario de alguien seguiré el finc

Capitulo 3:

Gaara pov's

Hoy iniciaría otra semana de tu profundo sueño y nada cambia en tu estado al contrario has sufrido varios paros respiratorios y cardiacos.

Había venido ayuda desde konohama, para ser especifico la mejor meid ninja que había en el país de la hoja Haruno Sakura, ella me decía que no me preocupara que ella iba a estar bien aunque no confiaba mucho en su palabra ya que tu no parecías despertar…

Por cada minuto y hora que pasa me desespero al no ver tu sonrojo cada vez que te hablo o te sorprendo viéndome a escondidas, como me hubiera gustado que jamás me hubieras visto esa noche en mi oficina, toda era mi culpa toda…

Ya no podía pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital, había dejado mi trabajo en la torre del kazecage, los del consejos me habían atado de manos y pies a permanecer horas y horas en la torre, por mi estaría todo el día alado de mi alumna matsuri, lo único que me importaba en este momento era que despertara…

Solo veo como pasan las horas en mi fría oficina que antes tenía un pequeño calor y ahora ese pequeño calor moría en una cama de hospital de suna…

Matsuri pov's

No se hace cuanto tiempo duermo solo he sentido que alguien me llama y repite mi nombre una y otra vez, se perfectamente quien es pero no quiero, no quiero verlo no quiero, me ha hecho daño y él ni siquiera lo sabe, por que, por que se besaba con Shui, quizás por que ella podía ser la futura esposa del kazekage ya que ella venia de una familia respetada en suna y yo… y yo solo era una huérfana que con suerte tenía un hogar…

No sé porque un vivo pero ya sabía mi decisión pero no podía cumplir mi decisión no sé por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos y ser lo que me había propuesto…

Pues si yo Matsuri prometo nunca más volver a enamorarme y a nadie entregar mi corazón… Jamás confiare en el amor nunca más…

_Continuara…_

_Espero que le haya gustado este pequeño capitulo prometo muy pronto escribir la continuación no se me a ocurrido algo pero ahora si xD y me dedicare a escribirlo estos días que tendré un poco de tiempo _

_Cuídense atte: nyu_


	4. despertar

**Konishiwa**

**Espero que este bien jejeje hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia jejeje espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y les guste aunque a mi no -.-**

**Bueno nos leemos abajo…**

()

Matsuri po'v

Ya no correré mas ya o huiré mas de mi cruel destino… Aunque me haga daño, aunque sufra tomare mi vida denuevo, saldré de esta y are como si nada hubiera pasado…

En este sueño eterno dejare mi amor asía el kazekage de suna…

Desde este momento yo Matsuri prometo ser la mejor Ninja de suna y seguiré adelante sola como siempre cumpliré mi verdadero propósito de vida…

Ya no llorare, ya no mas, ya no me lamentare por un amor no correspondido, no señor ya no mas, ahora en adelante seré un Ninja muy reconocido…

Es hora de cambiar por el bien de todos…

Pero no se como salir de este lugar oscuro… No hayo una salida, no hayo nada por donde regresar a casa… Pero que are si lo tengo que ver…

Pues esta claro lo mirare de la forma mas fría que se me sea posible y lo llamare por su titulo que el mismo se gano, ya no lo ayudare mas con sus deberes de kage, ya no seré mas la tonta enamorada ahora seré un gran Ninja…

Fin po'v de Mtsuri

Gaara po'v

Ya van tres semanas que ella no despierta y me desespero cada día mas ya que no a tenido ningún cambio…

Me eh distanciado de todo eh vuelto a hacer ese solitario niño que había enterrado tiempo atrás, mis hermanos ya no me insisten tanto que almuerce con ellos, bueno solo Kankuro porque Temaria siempre me insiste que debo cuidarme, pero como… como si se que ella quizás jamás despierte de su sueño…

Sin mas salgo de mi despacho rumbo al hospital como todos los días para saber de ti, si has mejorado un poco, si has desertado…

Cuando llego a la entrada de tu habitación, abro la puerta sin ningún problema n como hace dos semanas que me temblaban las manos cada vez que tocaba el picaportes para entrar a verte…

Hay estas tan pálida como al principio… ningún… ningún cambio, nada… absolutamente nada…

Tomo la silla que esta en un rincón de la habitación y la acercó cerca de tu cama… sin mas tomo tu mano ara hablarte, tengo la esperanza que habrás tus ojos, una baga esperanza…

-matsuri habré tus ojos porfavor-

Fin po'v de gaara

Matsuri po'v

A lo lejos siento una voz que me pide que abra los ojos, se quien es, aun así sigo la voz quizás así pueda salir de este lugar oscuro…

Pero aun así no será lo mismo que aun principio…

Ya no te amare gaara-sensei lo juro por mi propio bien aunque sea difícil lo lograre aunque muera en el intento, lo are…

Sin darme cuenta me hayo corriendo a donde se asoma una muy fuerte luz blanca que me envuelve por completo…

Por fin encontré la salida de esa prisión…

Sin mas empiezo abrir mis ojos con mucho pesar… aun no me acostumbro a la luz de la habitación sin mas tengo que pestañar muchas veces…

Fin po'v de matsuri

Gaara po'v

Siento que la mano que esta aprisionada entre las mías se empiezan a mover, sin mas dirijo mi mirada asía ti y hay veo como lentamente abres tus ojos y empiezas a acostumbrarte a la luz de la habitación…

Lo único que logro articular para que sepas que estoy a tu lado es tu nombre…

-matsuri-

Fin del po'v de gaara

**Continuara…**

**Wa que horrible capitulo -.- en verdad que esta muy malo sin nada de gran inspiración ufff…**

**Espero mejorar un poco en el siguiente capitulo, es que no hayo a inspiración necesaria para escribir…**

**Bueno cuídense…**

**Sayonara**

**Atte: Nyu-chan **


	5. el dolor

**Konishiwa! Como están? Espero que bien jijiji**

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo… aunque aun así no me convence mi tonta inspiración -.- bueno bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo que haré sufrir a cierto peli rojo sexy xD**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**-dialogo-**

()

Matsuri po'v

Cuando intento acostumbrarme a la luz, escucho la voz de la persona que menos quiero escuchar en el mundo llamándome…

La única pregunta que pasaba por mi mente era ¿Por qué? O más bien ¿porque está el aquí? , el no debería estar aquí no lo quiero ver, pero aquí esta, ja el no sabe ni el daño que me hace… Quizás esta aquí para regañarme por la estupidez que ice, pero no importa aceptare mi sermón como corresponde no me importa nada que provenga de el… Nada…

Lo único que hice fue mirarlo con una mirada llena de odio y desprecio hacia el, ya no podía seguir dañándome por un amor que jamás podría ser…

Fin matsuri po'v

Gaara po'v

Después de llamarla por su nombre y que se acostumbrara a la luz de la habitación sus ojos se clavaron en mi… Me sentí algo incomodo frente a sus ojos negros, sentía como el odio se reflejara en ellos y que solo iba dirigido a mi…

En un principio pensé que solo era una ilusión mía pero más pasaban los segundos su mirada de odio mas se aumentaba y me estaba poniendo nervioso… Aunque siempre ha sido así con la única persona que me logra poner nervioso es Matsuri solo ella logra ponerme así nadie más, ni pelear contra akatsuki me puso nervioso, nada me ponía nervioso solo ella que se podría decir que tenía un extraño poder ante mí que lograba sacar a flote mis miedos mas grandes…

Sin más le vuelvo a hablar si así me responde, aunque sus ojos se ven negros como la mismo oscura noche, noto que me mira con odio y eso me intranquiliza…

-matsuri- hago una pequeña pausa para pensar lo que diré a continuación – te encuentras bien?-

Me espere a que me contestara, aunque los nervios me mataban por dentro…

Fin gaara po'v

Matsuri po'v

Al ver al que alguna vez fue mi amor con odio igual me dolía pero no podía olvida lo que hizo no lo podía hacer, aunque sea difícil dejar de amarlo lo are…

Cuando a pronunciado mi nombre sentí que me rompían el corazón… pero aun así mi mirada de odio no iba a bajar, no voy a volver a humillarme no mas, ya no seré mas la matsuri dulce…

No mas…

Sin más le respondo lo más fría y fuera de yo al hombre que esta frente mío…

-kazakage-sama, estoy muy bien porque debería estar mal, milord – decirle milord a la cabeza de la aldea tuvo que haberle dolido y sobretodo que siempre lo eh tratado de mi sensei y lo veo en sus ojos agua marine como sale el dolor de ellos, ahora el sufrirá lo que yo sufrí por ese beso que se dio con sui-chan jamás los perdonare a ninguno de los dos jamás…

Quería estar sola asique sin más preámbulo y los mas cortes que podía ser le dije algo a la persona que tenia alfrente…

-usted no debería estar trabajando kazekage-sama, su aldea lo necesita –

Lo sigo mirando con mi mirada llena de odio asía el y no me importa…

Fin matsuri po'v

Gaara po'v

Me quede helado cuando me dijo solo kazekage-sama ya que ella siempre me llaga gaara-sensei nunca se había dirigido a mi desde que le dije que no me gustaba que me llamara así, pero quería morir cuando me trato de milord, sentí como mil cunais me atravesaban el corazón y no sabía qué hacer…

Después de intentar recuperarme un poco de cómo me había tratado llega el broche de oro para terminar de acabar con mi corazón tratarme de usted y decir que mi aldea me necesita… Eso me destrozo por completo ya que ella era mucho más importante que mi aldea, ya que yo a ella… la amaba más que a nada, pero no se da cuenta de eso…

Sin más que decirle y intentar escapar de su mirada de odio aunque no sea lo mío le respondo a su pregunta, solo para liberarme de su mirada que me consume poco a poco y me daña más que nada en el mundo…

-estoy aquí porque mi alumna estaba muy grave por una estupidez que hizo, cuando te recuperes matsuri te quiero en mi oficina tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-

Después de decir eso me levante de la silla en la que me hallaba y me fui por la puerta de su cuarto de hospital, con el corazón destrozado me fui sin mirar atrás, ya que si lo asía podría arrojarme a sus pies y pedirle que ya no me tratara así pero no puedo hacerlo ya que soy el kazekage de suna y un líder no lo puede hacer…

Fin gaara po'v

Continuara…

()

**Bueno bueno y yo sigo disconforme con esta historia estoy que ni la sigo :l no puedo hacerla interesante al contrario la hago mas fome que los otros capítulos u.u es lo malo de mi que jamás puedo seguir con mi inspiración :l **

**Espero que aunque sea, sea de su agrado este capítulo y dejen algún comentario bueno cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Intentare hacer el otro capítulo más largo que estos míseros capítulos cortos xD pero enserio que no tengo nada pero nada de inspiración :l**

**Bueno ya no doy la lata y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo que me digne a subir xD aunque me tome otro año jajajaja, ojala que no porque tengo barios finc que terminar y solo tengo dos terminados TT-TT**

**Bueno ire a pensar una continuación digna para este finc**

**Ojala pasen un muy lindo agosto y lo disfruten mucho a su familia cuídense hasta la próxima que nos veamos…**

**Sayonara **

**Atte: Nyu-chan **


End file.
